


Teens and Sunsets

by kouhaa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Multi, OC-centric, Other, Summer, Tagging characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouhaa/pseuds/kouhaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles mainly starring my OCs; all set the last ten days of summer. KHR characters are aged up slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OCs Appearing (or mentioned by name) This Chapter:  
> *names are in western order
> 
> Nneka Chikosolu - Nigerian. Has black, curly natural hair, and honey brown eyes. She's considered "light-skinned". Enjoys making her own jewelry and has a loving side, yet can be very fierce upon crossing her.
> 
> Dante Testa - Italian. Has long, messy rose-colored hair and golden eyes. He enjoys painting his nails. While having a cool head, he can be quite a sadistic asshole when prompted, complete with a smug grin.
> 
> Marcellino "Marcel" Serra - French and Italian. Has long blond hair and bright periwinkle eyes. Enjoys wearing berets that he knits himself.
> 
> Fu Liang - Chinese. Has cognac-colored hair in a bowl cut that reaches past the nap of his neck, and khaki eyes. Is  
> (not so) secretly a foodie.
> 
> Nayoung Ji - Korean. Has short blonde hair that frames her face, almond eyes and a pink flower tattoo on her right cheek. She's pretty relaxed and easy going. 
> 
> Nieve Quintana - Spanish. She has long, wavy hair that's done in the usual ombre (dark brown to blonde), and coal eyes. Has freckles along the bridge of her nose, cheeks, back and shoulders. She feels more at ease with others, and dislikes being alone.
> 
> Salvador "Sal" Bianco - Italian. Has short platinum blond hair cut in a bob and lilac eyes. Rather excitable and determined upon setting his mind to something.
> 
> Brandi D'Angelo - Italian and Creole. Has mahogany hair in a hime cut that brushes past her shoulders and is curled at the ends and sparkling onyx eyes. She's confident and somewhat arrogant, and loves her phone.
> 
> Dezi Costa - Italian and African American. Has wavy black hair and round sea green eyes. He's very shy and quiet, not liking so much attention, preferring to read and be around animals.
> 
> \--------Italics indicate that characters are speaking Italian-------

 

—Summer.

A way of celebrating their last week of summer has, traditionally, been going to hang out and do whatever they felt like. Tonight, they were all hanging out at a cottage Nneka’s family owned, and were outside running up and down the empty road, playing in the field, and even making a campfire to roast marshmallows.

Dante had been skateboarding down the hill away from the group, when he noticed a group of figures coming towards him. Curious, he skated his way over to them, stopping the board a few feet away.

“ _Hey, you guys lost?_ ” He asked. Most of the group looked confused, minus a boy with silver hair and one with blue hair and mismatched eyes. The silver haired one spoke up first. “ _Most of us don’t speak Italian. Do you know Japanese, per chance?_ ”

At this, Dante’s eyes lit up in understanding. “I’m sorry, is this better?” A smaller brunette seemed to be relieved at this. “Ah, you know Japanese too? That’s amazing!” The rest of the group seemed relieved to have broken the language barrier; really, they were lucky that Dante (as well as all his friends) had knowledge of Italian, Japanese and English. Other languages known by them were French (primarily Marcel), Chinese (Fu), Korean (Nayoung), Spanish (Nieve) and Igbo (Nneka).

“Well, thanks. But are you guys lost?” Another glance at the group. There was an estimated six people, if the two males who seemed somewhat further away from the main group were to be counted. The brunette from before had spoken up again, looking bashful. “Ah, yes….we’re looking for somewhere to stay the night, since the sun’s starting to set.”

A blink. Oh. If the sun was beginning to set, that means that…. “ _Hey, Dante! Where are you~? We’re going to do the campfire thing soon!_ ” As if on cue, Sal came running down the hill, hair flying around his face, and his excited look turning into a questioning one. Defensively, he raised up a hand, a purple taser firmly grasped in it, inching closer to Dante. “ _Who are these people?_ ”

“ _They’re mostly Japanese, though I know at least two can understand Italian. They’re lost and looking for somewhere to stay._ ” Sal lowered his arms, placing the index finger of his unoccupied hand to his mouth. “ _As long as the one with black hair in the back doesn’t eat me. I feel like he’s carving into me with a knife with that look._ ” At this, the blue haired male started laughing, while the silver haired one whipped his head around to confirm this accusation, the color seeming to drain from his face. Said black haired male looked at the Italian-speakers of the group, giving them a glare that could have killed someone.

“Well,” Dante spoke up, catching everyone’s attention. “I think there’s enough room for you all, but just so you know, there’s a pretty big group of people where we are already.” At this, Sal began to pulls at his friend’s arm, frantically commenting on how they were going to be late.

Eventually, the newcomers were brought over to the campfire where the rest of the group were waiting; an impressive thirty people were there once they were all settled in (well, really more like 29, since that black haired guy refused to be near “crowds”), causing Brandi to whistle while passing out graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows. “Big crowd tonight, huh? This kind of makes me glad everyone else didn’t show up….” Tsuna, as the brunette was known as, smiled sheepishly. “We’re really sorry. I promise, we’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow.”

Nneka, who was sitting the closest to him, reached over and pet his head, ignoring Gokudera’s protests. “It’s fine. The point of all of this is togetherness, so what’s the big deal with having more people around?” There were multiple sounds of agreement around the circle, and the group members began speaking amongst themselves again.

Tsuna looked up at the sky, splashes of pink, violet and blue coloring the evening, and smiled. It was a beautiful summer night.

 ****  


—Sleeping.

Mukuro had woken up to a strange turn of events. Namely, a body pressed up against his. Looking down, there was an unfamiliar mop of wavy black hair, and dark skin pressing against his side. Thinking back, it was likely the one named Dezi pressed up against him, which made this situation all the more amusing; someone who seemed as innocent and shy as his dear Nagi pressed up against him in his sleep?

Regardless, he made no effort to move from his position, rather enjoying the feeling of another warm body nestled into his. It wasn’t uncomfortable, rather it was, dare he say it, pleasant. Glancing around the room he was in, which happened to be the den, several others were huddled next to each other, despite it being summer.

One of the twins (really, it was hard to tell which was which while they were sleeping) was currently halfway under Tsunayoshi. Mukuro snickered as he took a picture of this, planning on using it for future blackmail. There were four girls tangled up together, one of which had her arm over another’s forehead. Sal, the blond Hibari had been interested in (really, he felt sorry for him; he had no idea he was marked as prey) was holding hands with a long-haired brunette. Nagi was sleeping soundly nearby, next to a freckled girl who was sleeping in the exact same position as her.

However, nothing else of interest to Mukuro was in his line of vision; so he focused his gaze back on the small brunette beside him, and simply willed himself back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs Appearing (or mentioned by name) This Chapter:  
> *names are in western order
> 
> Cecilio "Cecil" Leone - Italian. Has silky coal hair pulled into a small ponytail and half-lidded, onyx-rimmed oak eyes. Is generally lazy and unmotivated, and has many, many hoodies. Has an older sister as well as a twin.
> 
> Dezi Costa - See Chapter 1.
> 
> Chiara Montanari- Italian. Has short brown hair framing her face, and red eyes. Despises being called short (even though she is) and loves music. Wields a metal baseball bat.
> 
> Lea Amato - Italian. Has wavy black hair that swoops over one shoulder, and lime green eyes. She's rather social and seen as the "smooth" one.
> 
> Ruth Villa - Italian. Has dark brown hair reaching mid-back, with part of it pulled back behind her head, with jade-flecked blue eyes. Somewhat whiny and childish, but is very cheerful.
> 
> Monica Grassi - Italian and African American. Has short, choppy maroon hair and onyx-rimmed indigo eyes. She's essentially the level-headed one of the group, but wishes she could have less responsibility in her life.
> 
> Salvador "Sal" Bianco - See Chapter 1.
> 
> Nari Fontana - Italian. Has long sienna hair pulled into a braid that rests over his shoulder, and sky blue eyes. Wears glasses. Is very empathetic (unless he is first getting up), and can be a little timid.
> 
> Nieve Quintana - See Chapter 1.
> 
> Nneka Chikosolu - See Chapter 1.
> 
> Fiamma Russo - Italian. Has long crimson hair and slanted midnight eyes. While he's very sarcastic and downright rude at times, he's a big softie. 
> 
> Ilaria Marino - Italian; unknown African descent. Has black hair that braided and reaches mid-back and cream colored eyes. Despite her mischievous nature, she is much more smart than she lets on. 
> 
> Marcellino "Marcel" Serra - See Chapter 1.
> 
> Aurora De Luca - Italian. Has mint hair pulled into a loose bun, and azure-flecked silver eyes. She's outgoing and rather pushy at times.
> 
> Cielo Leone - Italian. Has silky coal hair that brushes past his shoulders and large onyx-rimmed oak eyes. Is the cute and quiet type, though has a well hidden mean streak. Is a demiboy, and Cecil's younger twin. Still smarter though.

—Pancakes.

Cecil wakes up feeling hot. It’s not that unusual during the summer, really. What is unusual is that there’s extra weight on half of his body, and he looks over to see one of the new people from yesterday—Tsuna—lying on top of him.

Despite his calm face, a blush manages to rise to his cheeks. His bisexuality was no secret to anyone, and the other boy was cute, but…

“A-Ah! I’m so sorry for throwing myself onto you in your sleep!” He glanced over, noticing that Dezi had awoken, and was pressed up against the blue haired one…Cecil could admit to himself that, yes, he was terrible at names.

The taller male, who had sat up at this point, simply chuckled, running his fingers through his own hair. “It’s fine, bella. If I didn’t like it, I would have simply moved you.” In response, the dark-skinned male’s blush was slowly deepening on his face, not being able to do much more than stammer out reasons as to why he wasn’t cute (really, he wasn’t helping his own case). Cecil felt bad, but first, he had to figure out how to get Tsuna off of him and how to get closer to the smell of pancakes Nneka was making.

“FOOD. I SMELL NNEKA COOKING GET OFF ME-” Chiara, who seemed to be programmed by the smells of what she dubbed as “nice things”, had unceremoniously removed herself from her huddle of girls, elbowing Lea in the face in the process, as well as stepping on Ruth. Monica, at least, was smart enough to roll out of the tiny girl’s path.

This started a chain reaction; Tsuna jerked up at the noise, then promptly began to freak out seeing Cecil underneath him. This caused Sal and Nari to wake up, the two of them simply blinking at each other and the room around them, before standing up and heading towards the kitchen, completely silent. Both Mukuro and Dezi disappeared in the midst of this, Chrome waking up very confused and Nieve running into a wall.

It was the start of a very eventful morning.

—Making Out.

“Okay, you’re all not going to fit in my kitchen.” Nneka announced, seeing the amount of people who either managed to A) secure a spot in the kitchen or B) gather in the living room. “Now, as long as you don’t spill anything, you’ll be allowed to eat in the living room. And no food fights. I know who’s the instigator in these situations.” All eyes immediately went to Marcel and Ilaria, who simply whistled (or in Ilaria’s case, attempted to) and looked away.

After everyone had been given some pancakes (and then those pancakes were covered in custard, gelato, fruit and chocolate) everyone had settled into their respective areas. Fiamma, Cecil and Dezi were all nestled on the couch with Ilaria and Marcel sitting on the floor beneath them, when Aurora came over and flopped on the arm of the couch Cielo wasn’t occupying.

“So, minty. What’s up?” Ilaria asked, brushing her braids over her shoulder. The mint haired girl pouted. “Tell me why the cute girl and I haven’t interacted?” Fiamma snorted at this. “There’s how many girls here? You need to be specific.”

A ring smacked him in the middle of his forehead, causing him to glare. “Shut it, fire pubes. Anyways, I was talking about the girl with the blue hair. Think that guy is her brother, because if so, I’m going to have to be discreet about this,” Aurora continued. At the mention of Mukuro, Dezi flushed and hid his face with his sweater-sleeved hands. This caused Cecil to give a smirk that was uncharacteristic of him, which in turn caused everyone else to turn and look between the two.

“Hey, did we...miss something?” Cielo asked, shuffling to look at their brother easier. “Are you keeping secrets from us? Not cool!” Marcel whined. Cecil grinned in response, and Dezi kept his face hidden. As if something had clicked, Aurora jumped up, slamming a fist into her open palm. “Oh my god, you made out with him, didn’t you?”

Ilaria, Cecil and Marcel began laughing loudly, Fiamma seemed to choke on air, and Cielo simply blinked while Dezi covered his face with a pillow.

It took two minutes for everyone to calm down and assure her that (sadly), she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, boy. Getting this out at 11:58 pm and with my laptop battery low as heck.
> 
> Thanks for reading this so far! Let me know if you want to see a certain character more often!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Nneka's name (and surname) comes from the Igbo language, which is one of the official languages in Nigeria.
> 
> You may be wondering why Nneka, Fu, Nayoung and Nieve are present. This is because Italy is reported to have African, Asian and Latin American populations in significant amounts. Also, diversity is great.
> 
> Technically, this is the KHR characters stumbling upon a fun little school I've made in Italy. This is an AU; though I'm debating on giving them the sorts of powers and things my OCs have. But that'll be in another drabble set. And it may be a soulmate AU too hahahaha


End file.
